With their heads down
by BubbleGumEcstasy
Summary: A oneshot about what happened on the return journey.


**Authors note**: This is the first story I've written and posted since all my stories were deleted, so I hope it's not too bad. I was sitting, and watching King Kong and I was thinking to myself 'Man that must've been one intense trip back' and then this came to mind. This will be a one shotter and I might consider doing a King Kong story after me and my friend are done writing a Harry Potter story togethor. Mmmmk hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I wish I had Englehorn. Mmmmmm Englehorn...

**With Their Heads Down**

After Carl Denham had thrown the chlorothorm onto Kong the world had gone grey for Ann Darrow, no longer was it colored with romance or hopes and dreams it was as though all happy thoughts had been sucked out of her the moment that Kong had fallen into the drug induced sleep. As they took her back to the ship to get more boats to haul Kong's enormous body onto the Venture Ann was numb to the world around her. She didn't respond to anyone and she didn't blink. Gone was the cheerful young woman who was full of life and vigor, in her stead was an empty vessel devoid of feelings and thoughts.

The crew was silent as they rowed back to the Venture. They all were aware of how this was effecting the young actress, with whom they all had become friends with on the short adventure. Jimmy, who was shivering violently, kept glancing back at the woman, who was staring at her feet unblinkingly. Unnerved he noticed that Jack Driscoll was also watching her but with sad and confused eyes, Jimmy couldn't help but feel sorry for the writer, he had fallen in love on the journey and he had fallen hard, but now Ann was pulling back and closing him out. Jimmy was sure that he never wanted to fall in love, if you did you either got hurt or left behind.

As Ann was led to her room by Preston she didn't break out of her trance, it was as if she didn't notice she was being led anywhere. Sitting her down on her bed he walked out and closed her door quietly while shaking his head sadly, then leaning against the wall he began his watch, as ordered by the Captain.

Ann was woken up out of her reverie when she heard men shouting instructions and the Venture tipping slightly to the left. Knowing that they were loading Kong onto the steamer she decided to stay in her rooms and not put herself through watching her Kong being caged in a too small area and not being able to do anything about it. Laying down on her bed she began to stare at the wall, once again in the trance that she had become so used to.

Jack Driscoll was confused, no scratch that, he was completely and utterly baffled. He had rescued Ann and risked his life for her and yet she was looking at him like he had made the plans and caught Kong himself. He was also hurt and angry, not only had he risked his life for her he had also done so when no other would. As he watched her in the boat he was reminded of some of the people he saw on the street everyday, starving and with no home, they just sat there staring off into space as if they thought that if they ignored the world it would go away.

Over the next few day's the sailors on board took shifts in watching over Ann. They would each try to coax her into eating and by the time they got tired they would be no closer than when they first walked in the door. The only time they would get a reaction out of her at all was when Jack came in.

It had been the night after they caught Kong.

_Flash back_

Jack quietly opened the door to Ann's room and stood there for a few minutes just watching her. She was in the same position she had been in since they had gotten her onto the ships, laying on her bed staring at the wall unblinkingly.

When he crouched down to her eyelevel and intervened with her view of the wall he watched as her eyes went from dead, to betrayed, to anger in a flash. She instantly pulled back her hand and scratched him on the cheek with her nails, leaving four long clean cuts along his left cheek. He fell back in surprise and held onto his cheek as it began to bleed profusely. As she glared down at him in hatred he felt tears running down his face, not at the physical pain, but at the fact that he could feel his heart breaking at that very moment while she lay on her bed her eyes filled with hatred and disgust as they looked at him.

_Flash back_

From that night on Jack had been ordered by Englehorn not to go on any of Ann's watches and to avoid her. According to the men who were on her watch, she never ate, never slept and never moved. It had been a week since they finally left Skull Island and Ann was still in her coma-like state.

Halfway through the return journey Ann began to cry, her sobs could be heard all throughout the return trip, day and night, and it made any man who walked down, around, or even over her hallway continue walking with an aching heart and a heavy concience, even Captain Englehorn. Jack had long since began holing himself up in the room of one of the dead that he had been given for the return journey and could hear the crying all the time.

As they neared New York city Ann's crying began to subside as she busied herself with packing. She changed out of her nightgown and into the outfit that she had met Mr.Denham in, after looking in the mirror she could see that all that crying, not eating and no sleep had taken it's toll on her. She looked like the walking dead, dark circles lined underneath her eyes which were sunk in, she had lost alot of weight, her hair no longer had a shine to it, and her eyes were no longer bright and alive. Her eyes were probably the thing that scared her the most, they were dead and held no life in them, they reminded her of the eyes of the islanders.

After hearing the blast which signalled that they had arrived Ann picked up her suitcase and walked out onto the deck of the boat. Looking over at the peir she noticed all the press and out of the corner of her eye saw Carl Denham preening himself. He had obviously contacted the press as soon as possible and informed them of his 'discovery'. At the sight of Ann, Carl made his way over to her and began to talk.

"Ann, I want you to know that I will have your money ready for you the moment I get paid. You know, we could use you in the show. A little damsel in distress would be wonderful for the ratings." He would have continued if Ann hadn't glared at him and snapped.

"Mr. Denham I do not want a cent of your filthy money, and I do not want to ever see, or hear of, or from you again!" With that she headed over to the plank that all the other cargo was being carried down, it was the one with the least press.

As she walked onto the peir she cast a look about the boat and as she walked away all of the men did their job's with their heads down.

**Authors Note**: There's something about his that just is a teeny weeny itsy bitsy bit off. I don't know what yet but when I do I'll fix it. I had a scene in here with Englehorn force feeding Ann but thought that it would be way too out of character and that they didn't really associate during the movie so I didn't really see that actually happening so I deleted it. Anyway tell me how I did! Was it horrible? Was it awe-inspiring? Were there alot of spelling/punctuation mistakes? Is there something I miss-typed or messed up? Tell me. :-)

Lady Venya of the Isle


End file.
